


The eavesdropper

by USSAnke



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSAnke/pseuds/USSAnke
Summary: During the celebration of the return of Voyager Janeway overhears a conversation that is not intended for her to hear - or is it? Starring special guest Lawxana Troi.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 26
Kudos: 76





	The eavesdropper

"Now tell me Jean-Luc, is there some truth in the rumors I've heard about Captain Janeway and her First Officer?"

Kathryn stiffened. She had intended to withdraw for a while from the hustle and bustle of the official reception for Voyager and her crew. But obviously, the remote corner with its comfortable chairs was not as quiet as expected. For a moment she wondered if she should call attention to herself, but out of a kind of morbid curiosity she remained.

"I don't know what you are referring to, Ambassador Troi", she heard her colleague, Jean-Luc Picard reply, somewhat stiffly.

Kathryn peered out from behind the high back of her chair. There, the Captain of the USS Enterprise stood, with the - as always - extravagantly dressed Ambassador of Betazed. His hunted look revealed that Picard wanted to be anywhere but there, as long as it was far from his current company.

"Really, Jean-Luc, everyone knows about these rumors," insisted the Ambassador. "The two of them have been the number one topic of conversation since Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant!"

"You mean those rumors of them having an affair ..."

Clearly, Picard found this conversation extremely unpleasant.

"No, the far worse rumor ..."

Kathryn almost gasped for breath so hard that she should have been overheard. Was the crew talking about her private life? And who had the audacity to spread nasty rumors about it? Had these old codgers from Starfleet Command nothing better to do ... And by the way, what kind for rumors could that be?

"... That the two of them were not having an affair!"

"The love life of a Captain is a private matter."

You're right, Jean-Luc, Kathryn agreed silently.

"You're wrong, Jean-Luc," Lwaxana disagreed loudly. "Especially if it raises serious doubts about the sanity of said Captain."

"Ambassador Troi, if Janeway were having an affair with Commander Chakotay, it would be their business alone. Certainly it would not raise any doubts as to her sanity. Kathryn Janeway is an excellent Captain, and has done marvelously. Voyager was stranded in the Delta Quadrant for over seven years, and so it would have been only human if she had turned to the Commander."

"That's what I think Jean-Luc. In the course of seven years in that terrible Delta Quadrant, any woman would need a shoulder to lean on..."

"Ambassador, today ..." Picard tried to argue.

"Nonsense, even your tough Starfleet-She-Captains need something like that. Just because you are as stiff as a fish, Jean-Luc, that does not mean that other people have to be - especially if you have such eye candy as this particular Commander at your disposal!"

Even though Kathryn could not see it, she could easily imagine the Ambassador licking her heavily made up lips at these words.

"Ambassador, I understand that the Commander is in a relationship with Seven of Nine."

"The Borg? Nonsense! You really shouldn't believe everything they tell you, Jean-Luc. The poor kid just needed some attention. Don't you see how desperate he had to be when he hooked up with this Borg-girl? She is beautiful, no doubt, but not the woman he needs. No fire, you know? I tell you, it would take Janeway a mere snap of her finger and he would be by her side. Poor man."

In her chair Kathryn Janeway was gasping for breath. How could this … this Ambassador dare to speak of Chakotay like that? Like he was a lovesick basset and she the Evil Mistress, regularly chasing him away with kicks.

Picard was obviously annoyed by Lwaxana Troi's speech as well.

"Ambassador Troi, that is going to far."

"My word, Jean-Luc, my word. A woman has a certain responsibility for her male. Sometimes I wonder what this Academy of yours does to the common sense of you Starfleet people. The natural state of a woman is to have a companion - and the natural state of a man is to be said companion. And sometimes, when you are lucky, you meet not only a companion, but a true soul mate, an imzadi - and anyone who just throws that away, Jean-Luc, is out of mind in my opinion."

Was Kathryn imagining it, or had the voice of the Ambassador become much softer at these last sentences? Regardless, these words reached her with a peculiar intensity.

"Ambassador, a Starfleet officer has obligations ..."

"Nonsense, Jean-Luc, you just said yourself that there would have been no problem with them becoming a couple. You really should have learned by now that there is no point trying to argue with me about matters of love."

"Ambassador ..."

"I forgive you, Jean-Luc. Therefore, you may now ask me for a round of waltzes - or perhaps I should ask the band to play a tango ..." continued Lwaxana Troi, as Picard didn't respond immediately.

"Waltz would be wonderful," Picard replied quickly. The Captain of the USS Enterprise and the Ambassador of Betazed headed to the dance floor, leaving a very thoughtful Kathryn Janeway.

= / \ =

"Did you hear, mother? Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay just left the party early."

"Really?" Ambassador Troi looked innocently at her daughter.

"Together," said the counselor.

"Oh, really?" Lwaxana Troi asked, seemingly uninterested.

"You had nothing to do with this by any chance?"

"So little one, tell me - what should I have had to do with anything?"

"Two minutes after Captain Janeway withdrew, you steered Captain Picard into the same corner and tried to question him about Captain Janeway's love life," Deanna Troi said accusingly.

"Believe me, my child, I had no need to do any such thing."

"Of course not, mother. After all, Janeway was very close to you and you knew exactly what she had been feeling."

"As you say, little one, as you say."

"Mother!"

"Oh come on, Deanna. These Starfleet people need a little help. Just look how long it took your Will to come to his senses, and Jean-Luc will probably never get to hook up with that doctor of his … What do you think, will Janeway and Chakotay invite me to their wedding? It would only be an act of gratitude."

"Mother!"

"You know what, honey? This pregnancy actually makes you even more insufferable than usual!"

"Mother …!"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a translation of my German fanfic "Die Lauscherin" and was first published in 2012 on ff net


End file.
